


Kicks

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [609]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: can you do a DeanCas one where Cas is pregnant and complaining about the kicks and everything? idk ive been looking at your account for a while and it's great uwu





	Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Patadas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286642) by [Thomary221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B)



> Fic originally written on: Jan 3, 2015

Cas grunted softly when he felt the kick of the baby inside of him.

“Dean.” Cas said, rubbing his belly softly, before looking up at Dean. “Our child….is kicking again.”

“That’s what babies do, Cas.” Dean said. “They kick. Even half angel babies are gonna kick.”

“Why? I don’t like it.” Cas said. “I don’t like it when the baby kicks.”

“Well, it’s good that the baby is kicking. It means that it’s active. Alive.” Dean said, with a shrug.

“But I know that our child is alive.” Cas grunted as the baby kicked again. “I can feel him every moment of the day. I know that he is doing well. I know that he is growing. There is no need for the kicks.”

“I can’t stop that Cas.” Dean grinned, leaning against the wall and watching Cas. “The baby will do stuff that you don’t like as he grows.”

Cas grunted again, and pouted in his spot, and Dean laughed, moving over to Cas.

“Big tough angel is annoyed by a baby kicking?” Dean asked.

“You would be too if there was a constant kicking in your stomach.” Cas said, somewhat defensively.

“Just wait a few more months, Cas.” Dean murmured softly, leaning close and giving a peck on Cas’ lips. “Then our baby will be out, and no more kicking.”

Cas looked at Dean, and leaned forward, kissing Dean softly.

“I guess I can tolerate our child kicking until then.”

“I know you can.” Dean said. “Besides, once you see him, I bet that you’ll forget all about him kicking you.”

Cas nodded, and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I am excited for our child’s arrival.” Cas said.

“I am too, Cas. I bet that you’ll be an awesome dad.”

“So will you, Dean.” Cas said, looking up and giving a soft smile to Dean. Dean returned it, and gave Cas a kiss.

Cas returned it, before he grunted, and pouted, and Dean grinned, knowing that the baby kicked again.


End file.
